


First Moon

by NikiAlex03



Series: Marauders-Era One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Hope and Lyall struggle on the evening before Remus' first transformation
Relationships: Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin
Series: Marauders-Era One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721410
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	First Moon

Hope was pacing, as she had been all day, stilled only momentarily by the anguished sighs of 'Darling, sit, please.' that would occasionally find themselves on her husband's lips. When, of course, the rim of a firewhiskey glass wasn't there instead.

Hope didn't recognize the man who sat there. It couldn't be her husband. It couldn't be the handsome, confident, cheerful man who had introduced himself as Lyall and proceeded to charm her off her feet not more than 7 years ago. That man had been all wide smiles and eyes that seemed to have a perpetual sparkle to them.

This... person, who sat in Lyall's chair and called himself by his name couldn't possibly be.

"You did this."

"How dare you even-"

"You did! This is your fault, Lyall. My son's life is ruined because of you!"

"How was I to know-!"

"You can never leave well enough alone! You had to go provoke a werewolf, Lyall! A werewolf! I begged you to take a break! To leave it alone! Go on, then, feed me the same lines you always have. Tell me how important your work is, how absolutely imperitive it is that you get a... a... what did you call him? A 'ferocious, murderous beast' off the streets! Go on! Say it!"

"Hope, please-"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

* * *

Hope shut her eyes. She had no tears left to cry; had exhausted them all throughout the day. She briefly entertained the thought of going to Lyall for comfort. He had always been good at it, always knew exactly the right words to say to make all her problems seemingly slip away. But even while her heart yearned for his touch, her skin crawled at the mere prospect of being close to him.

She couldn't... not yet.

The wounds were still fresh, her anger still new and burning, her disgust and frustration and that deep seated feeling of being completely and utterly useless had been clawing at her all day and she knew that if she dared go to Lyall now, in this moment, she would be unable to resist the urge to let it all out on him.

He would accept it, she knew. Welcome it, even.

She pretended not to notice the piles of firewhiskey bottles that had been mysteriously popping up around the house. She would turn a blind eye to the way Lyall shuffled through the house, his feet lacking the energy to even raise themselves off the floor, the way his mouth had turned itself down into a frown and the lines and wrinkles that appeared more ever day across his face. She had woken up on several nights to hear him sobbing in their locked bathroom. He was nothing more than a shell of the man he had been before. And Hope knew he blamed himself, knew he needed her as much as she needed him. But she couldn't go to him. Not yet. Not now.

Outside, the sky was a pleasant tint of orange and pink that became a chillingly darker hue every time Hope would force herself to glance out the window. Any other time, Hope might have enjoyed the pretty picture it painted. She would have taken her son out for a nice stroll, perhaps she might have even managed to talk Lyall into joining them. She would have listened intently as Remus prattled on -he was a happy child, enamored by everything and anything that caught his attention. His curiosity at life would have warmed her heart and tugged a proud smile from Lyall.

Tonight would have been a wonderful night.


End file.
